Slow Dance
by d-christen
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is hosting a Christmas party, and Percy has only one girl in his mind to ask... Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Enjoy! :) They might sound OOC at times... I'm sorry!

* * *

I walked up the front porch steps of the Athena cabin, my heart pounding painfully against my ribs and my head feeling like it was about to split open. I hated being nervous. It made me feel like I wanted to pass out.

And as if things couldn't get any worse, this tux was _really _itchy and stiff. I flexed my arms and realized they can only rise halfway up my stomach.

After a few minutes of struggling and effort, I knocked three times.

I waited patiently, my arms crossed, looking at the ground. In a few seconds, the door opened.

I braced myself to see my girlfriend -- but when I looked up, I only saw Malcolm.

"Hey, Percy, you look awesome," Malcolm said, looking at me up and down. "Annabeth's just… getting ready."

"Okay. I'll, uh... wait here."

Malcolm nodded and we stared at each other awkwardly. I never really had anything to talk to him about, probably because whatever I talked about seemed too "unintelligent" to him. Well, he was _really _smart. I would be acting the same way towards someone whose main nickname is "Seaweed Brain".

"Uh... you're not going to the party?" I asked, finally noticing that Malcolm was dressed in his usual arts and crafts outfit.

"No. I have some strategies to cover tonight," he said simply.

"Cool. Well, have fun... architecture-ing."

Malcolm laughed, and I grinned. At least we were finally talking about something.

"Well, sorry Percy, but I really need to finish these blueprints," he said. "Annabeth will be out soon."

"Yeah."

Malcolm closed the door and I was left alone on the porch again. That's when I realized I had nothing for Annabeth.

I wiped my hands on my pants and looked around. The Demeter cabin was nearby. Would they get mad if I...

I shot one more glance at the door of the Athena cabin. Annabeth wouldn't be out... _yet. _I still had some time.

I made up my mind and walked as fast as I could (I can't run, didn't I tell you I was wearing the stiffest tuxedo in the history of tuxedos?) towards the Demeter cabin. I walked over to the side of the cabin, where miniature gardens were growing underneath the windowsills.

Making a mental mote to send Katie Gardner an "I O U" note sometime, I picked the prettiest rose and plucked it out of the garden.

I braced myself for one or two of the Demeter inhabitants to run out and ambush me, but none came. I sighed in relief, but jumped when I felt a playful punch on my shoulder.

"You know you'll get in trouble for that, Seaweed Brain."

I felt my heart skip a beat because of two reasons as I turned around.

One, my surprise was ruined.

Two, I was looking at the most beautiful girl I've _ever _seen.

I mean, sure, I just saw Silena Beauregard walking to the party in a purple, floaty dress. But _this girl... _she made the daughter of Aphrodite look like a normal girl.

Annabeth was wearing a silver, strapless cocktail dress, which matched the color of her cabin and the color of her eyes. Her curly, blond hair was laid out over her shoulders. She hadn't even put on makeup, but this just proved she was naturallybeautiful. She wasn't even wearing high heels -- just sneakers. But she looked seriously... pretty.

Sorry, I can't even think of any words. But you know what I mean.

"Um, uh, buh," I blurted out. I was tongue-tied.

She laughed, and I felt my hands sweat. I could tell the rose would bloom even more from all the water it was absorbing.

"For you," I said stupidly, still dizzy from her appearance. I handed her the rose.

Annabeth smiled slowly at me as she took it. "Thanks, Percy."

I didn't say anything. I was afraid I would embarrass myself for the third time that night.

"Let's walk down to the Big House now," I said, almost hitting myself in the head. Of _course _we'll be walking there, because that's where the Christmas party is, Percy!

I held out my arm, and Annabeth linked hers with it. Together we began to walk in the direction of the Big House.

I noticed other unimportant things as we were walking. I saw that Annabeth and my footsteps matched paces. I noticed the small squishing sound our feet made as we walked on the wet grass. I realized that the Big House would have to be arranged differently because it was mostly used for an infirmary. I noticed Annabeth and I were the only people walking. Either we were kind-of late, or we were early. Either way, I liked being alone with her. I realized that the night was really quiet.

Finally, we made it. We both walked up the steps and faced the big doors of the Big House. No wonder why they called it the Big House. Everything was big.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked, looking like she was holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm great. You?" I said, ignoring the fact that my heart felt like it had shot up into my throat.

"Wonderful," she said.

I nodded and pushed open the door.

There was a disco ball in the shape of an eagle (disco eagle, I guess) hanging from the ceiling of the Big House. It was twirling around and flashing eagle-shaped images around the walls. Everyone was either sitting at the tables (I realized these were actually beds just covered with tablecloths) or dancing in the middle of the floor.

I saw Clarisse dancing with Chris Rodriguez. Mark and Sherman were playing a game with Travis and Connor Stoll in the corner. Everyone was having a great time.

I let go of Annabeth's arm and took her hand instead. Right when I pulled her onto the dance floor, the song changed into a slow song.

_Great, _I thought. The one kind of dance I'm not good at...

Annabeth smirked as I put my other hand around her waist. Some people left the dance floor to go and get some drinks. Only a few people were left. I had a feeling the kids sitting down weren't paying any attention to the other dancers... just Annabeth and me.

I started swaying slowly to the music, and Annabeth moved around in circles. Good idea.

"Sorry," I muttered, gritting my teeth. I accidentally stepped on her foot again.

"It's a good thing I'm wearing sneakers, huh?" she asked, laughing.

"You'd think after that dance we had three years ago at Westover Hall I'd know how to slow-dance."

"You do know how to dance, Percy," Annabeth said. She was so close now -- I could count how many eyelashes she had. I felt my mouth go dry.

"But it's not good enough," I murmured.

"It's good enough for me."

I looked at her, and couldn't see anyone else in the Big House except for her. I smiled awkwardly.

"Well, Merry Christmas, Wise Girl," I said. "any thing you want in mind?"

Annabeth paused before answering, her eyes looking as if she were in another place. "I already got what I wanted."

"Really? What's that? A postcard with pictures of the Greek Parthenon?"

She rolled her eyes, and we were really close now. I could count how many breaths she was taking.

"Nope." I felt her arms tighten around my neck.

"What then?"

"Something even better."

I grinned, and I didn't care how many people were watching. I kissed her.

After she pulled away, she buried her head against my neck.

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
